For fairytail
by cn.angel
Summary: My version of the Flare Vs. Lucy fight. One-shot.


Lucy collapsed to the ground as all her magic energy was used up and the judges began to countdown.

" Well it seems as Flare from RavenTail has wo-"

" No!" Everyone turned to Lucy as they heard a faint moan.

Lucy was now on her hands and knees trying to get up. " NO! I'M NOT DONE FIGHTHING!" Lucy Yelled. She has now captured the attention of everyone especially her guild members.

" No Lucy don't do this don't fight if you can't anymore!" Natsu shouted trying to tell Lucy to just give up, he didn't want her to get hurt.

''No! I won't stop fighting, not until I win, I have to, for Fairytaill!" Lucy screamed with pride now fully standing up. Flare turned around and snarled in disgust.

" I thought I got rid of you Blondiiee!"

"Never!"

"Alright then, it seems as Lucy is not giving up, then let the match continue!"

Lucy started off right away pulling out one of her keys, but before she could summon one of her spirits Flares hair grabbed her arms and legs again. Flare lifted her high in the air.

"Open gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!"

Cancer popped out of thin air and looked toward Lucy. She did a couple motions with her hands, then nodded at Cancer. He nodded back. "Ebi." He Then cut Flares hair again, then cut it again.

Lucy was falling and then she pulled out another key, Capricorns.

"Open gate of the goat, Capricorn!" Lucy calls out just in time as he appears standing on the ground and catches her. She gives him a thank you then mumbles something to him he nodes back in response and turns to stare at flair.

"Open gate of the ram, Aries!" She explains something to Aries. Aries looks at Lucy then at Capricorn. Both Capricorn and Aries runoff toward Flare. Capricorn starts to fight flare while Aries makes a bunch of pink clouds around Capricorn and Flare. The Lucy summons Virgo.

"Virgo I need you to did a hole and bring me right behind flare." Lucy tells Virgo, determined to win.

"Anything for you Princess." Lucy grabs one more key, then nodded to Virgo. Virgo grabbed Lucy and then dug a hole then she popped out of the ground with Virgo about 8 feet behind Flare. Then as shes still in the air Lucy shouts something.

"Open gate of the lion, Loki!" Just the Flare turns around to see Loki and Lucy right behind her.

"What No Way Lucy Has 5 Gates Open...Impossible!" The judges said. The crowd gasped. But then went silent as they watched the dramatic fight.

Lucy began to speak. "Loki you know what to do." he nodded at his master. The Lucy gets her whip out and wraps it around Flare. She then suddenly throws into the air.

"Open gate of the scorpion, Scorpio!"

"What can I do Lucy?"

"Scorpio, Loki Unison attack!" They both nodded flare was still in the air wrapped in Lucy's whip. Just as she was about to get free, Scorpios and Loki's unison hit her.

Scorpios sand enveloped flare as she was in the air, the Loki jumped up. "Regulus celestial Blast!" A light surrounded flare as she fell to the ground. She was Untangled her self from Lucys whip as she tried to get up, but failed and fell to the ground.

"LUCY HEARTFILLIA WINS!" The crowd went wild! Lucy Then walked over to Flare, her spirits standing right behind her.

"We didn't come here to win, to beat every guild and become the best, We came her to bring the Fairy tail Name to honor, to glory. Our guild member were put through hell when we were gone for seven years, and the fairy tail name was put to shame. Well NOT ANYMORE! We are here for our friends our guild mates. And we WILL push past anyone who gets in our way. Were here for them...FOR FAIRY TAIL!"

She raised her index finger and her thumb in the air, and made a L. Everyone in Fairy Tail looked at her with tears in their eyes, and raised a L in the air.

"FOR FAIRY TAIL!" They shouted, echoing her words from a couple seconds ago.

She walked back up the stairs to sit with her team They all hugged her and congratulated her.

They all sat down, and once Lucy sat down she rested her head on Natsus shoulder and passed out, he looked down at her and smiled. He pulled her closer. She smiled in her sleep.

"Lucy Heartfilia wins!'

"Wow What a Dramatic fight a lot of heart in it too!"

"Yes, six gates also. That's the first time in History!"

"Wow Lucy Heartfillia, I won't forget that name!"


End file.
